


requited

by mellieforyellie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellieforyellie/pseuds/mellieforyellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Nepeta can remember, Equius has been her moirail. </p><p>And he was the best moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	requited

For as long as Nepeta can remember, Equius has been her moirail.

She wouldn’t change it for the world, honestly. Equius was the _best_ moirail, even if he _did_ try to order her around all the time. But he was sweet and he cuddled with her and he always made her feel special.

But this was _not_ okay. 

“You’re in a _what_ with _who_?” she screeches, her usually cheerful and lighthearted voice, angry and unhappy.

“Please don’t make me repeat myself,” he says, a smudge of blue staining his cheeks. “It’s so… _lewd_.”

“Repeat yourself right now, mister!” she says, still scowling, placing her hands on her hips and staring up at him.

“I am…er…in a kismesis…with…uh…Vantas.”

Nepeta could not believe this! Equius, her moirail, her closest confidant, had gone and done _this_ to her?

“You should think, Nepeta,” he says in that slightly fearful, yet assertive tone (because he knows she’s deadly and he knows she could fuck him up, hemocaste be damned), “that we are in an entirely blackrom relationship, which is completely different that the quadrant you wish to be involved with.”

“But you’re still in a quadrant with him!” she whines, hitting his chest, despite that it doesn’t affect him in the slightest. She harrumphs and plops down on a pile of robot parts, their prime spot for feeling jams. “Farther than I ever got…”

Nepeta knows it’s no where _near_ the relationship that she wants with Karkat. They were on completely different sides of the spectrum, after all! Still, it was something closer than what she had with Karkat, which, really wasn’t much.

Equius sits down next to her in the pile and puts and arm around her shoulder. He’s used to holding back his strength around her now, and he would like to think he’s gotten pretty good at it. “Would you wish for me to say something?”

“ _No_!” she bursts out, face flushing a deep olive. “Nonono! Don’t you _dare_ tell him anything!”

He shrugs. “If you wish.”

Nepeta bites her lip, mulling the idea over. “Okay,” she says finally, “you can’t tell him outright, but hint at it.”

“Alright.”

“Be very subtle!” she says, looking him in the eyes. “ _Subtle_!”

“All right,” he repeats, patting her head. “I will be subtle.”

* * *

 

“Nepeta’s flushed for you,” Equius says, breathless, one night after a particularly violent session between the two of them.

Karkat gapes at him. “What?!”

Yes, Equius was proud of himself. He was very subtle.

* * *

 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--**

 

CG: HEY.

AC: :33 < *ac pounces on karkat as he enters her cave* 

AC: :33 < *hi! says ac* 

CG: HEY, LOOK, I’M NOT GOING TO DO THIS ROLEPLAYING THING TODAY LIKE I USUALLY DO WITH YOU.

CG: I ACTUALLY KIND OF HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TALK ABOUT.

AC: :33 < *what? says ac curious*

CG: WELL.

CG: UM.

CG: OKAY, I’M JUST GOING TO TRY TO GET THIS OUT AS PAINLESSLY AS POSSIBLE. 

CG: EQUIUS TOLD ME YOU’RE FLUSHED FOR ME.

AC: :33 < …

AC: :33 < he literally just said it blunt didn’t he

AC: :33 < blurted it right out

CG: YEAH. 

AC: :33 < im going to kill him

AC: :33 < i 

AC: :33 < um

AC: :33 < im just going to go

CG: NO, WAIT. 

CG: I ACTUALLY KIND OF WANTED TO TALK. ABOUT, YOU KNOW. THIS.

AC: :33 < …really?

AC: :33 < *ac says* 

CG: YEAH.

CG: BUT COULD WE REALLY NOT DO THE ROLEPLAY THING. 

AC: :33 < habit sorry 

AC: :33 < but um

AC: :33 < what do you want to talk about

CG: ITS KIND OF OBVIOUS.

CG: IT’S JUST, I DON’T KNOW.

CG: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FLUSHED FOR ME?

AC: :33 < oh

AC: :33 < um

AC: :33 < a while

CG: HOW LONG IS A WHILE?

AC: :33 < uh

AC: :33 < two sw33ps

CG: JEGUS NEPETA 

CG: YOU’VE BEEN FLUSHING FOR ME FOR TWO SWEEPS AND YOU’VE SAID NOTHING? 

AC: :33 < maybe

CG: WHY?

AC: :33 < i was nervous!

AC: :33 < ive never really gotten myself into quadrants aside from equius!

AC: :33 < plus you had a chance with terezi

AC: :33 < i didnt wanna ruin that fur you

CG: YOU’RE REALLY FUCKING STUPID, AREN’T YOU.

CG: WHY AM I EVEN ASKING, OF COURSE YOU ARE.

CG: YOU’RE SO STUPID YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FLUSHING FOR ME BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID ABOUT RUINING MY CHANCES WITH ANOTHER TROLL.

CG: WOW, YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLY STUPID. 

CG: LOOK, I NEVER HAD A REAL CHANCE WITH TEREZI ANYWAY, DESPITE WHAT I THOUGHT.

CG: IN THE END, I WAS JUST SOMETHING TO HOLD HER OFF UNTIL SHE FOUND THE NEXT BEST THING.

AC: :33 < well you still never acted interested in me anyway! 

AC: :33 < i was just annoying catgirl to you!

CG: I NEVER ACT INTERESTED IN ANYONE.

CG: AND YOU WERE NEVER ANNOYING CATGIRL.

AC: :33 < …really??

CG: YEAH.

CG: REALLY.

AC: :33 < well, thanks

AC: :33 < i guess

AC: :33 < but lets be honest here 

AC: :33 < you dont think of me like that

CG: WHO THE FUCK YOU DO THINK YOU ARE TO DECIDE HOW OTHER PEOPLE FEEL. 

CG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL.

CG: THERE’S A REASON I DON’T SHOW ATTRACTION TO ANYBODY.

CG: I PREFER FOR IT TO BE SOMETHING I KEEP TO MYSELF.

AC: :33 < so

AC: :33 < are you saying

AC: :33 < that i have a chance?

CG: YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID.

CG: I CANNOT FATHOM HOW MUCH OF A GODDAMN IDIOT YOU ARE.

CG: I AM NOT SAYING YOU HAVE A CHANCE.

AC: :33 < oh

CG: LET ME FINISH ASSHOLE.

CG: I’M NOT SAYING YOU HAVE A CHANCE.

CG: I’M SAYING THAT I’VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS SINCE HE TOLD ME AND I’VE ALREADY FUCKING DECIDED. 

CG: AND, WELL.

CG: THAT WOULD BE NICE.

AC: :33 < i

AC: :33 < really 

AC: :33 < are you serious 

CG: YES, I’M FUCKING SERIOUS.

CG: I DON’T JOKE ABOUT QUADRANTS.

AC: :33 < holy shit

AC: :33 < um

AC: :33 < i wasnt expecting you to f33l anything fur me at all to be honest

AC: :33 < but i

AC: :33 < wow

AC: :33 < um 

AC: :33 < ahahaha 

AC: :33 < im crying wow

CG: WHY ARE YOU CRYING?

CG: YOU SHOULDN’T BE CRYING.

CG: SHIT, DON’T CRY.

CG: I THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAVE MADE YOU HAPPY.

CG: FUCK HOW DID I FUCK THIS UP.

AC: :33 < nonono you didnt fuck anything up!!

AC: :33 < i am happy

AC: :33 < ive just

AC: :33 < it’s b33n a long time and i had given up hope

CG: OH.

CG: WELL.

CG: UH, KEEP CRYING THEN?

AC: :33 < youre silly!

AC: :33 < well look

AC: :33 < to be honest i have to go

CG: BUT WE JUST.

CG: YOU KNOW.

AC: :33 < i know!

AC: :33 < but i was actually supposed to start heading over to eqs hive today

AC: :33 < i put it off so we could talk!

AC: :33 < but hell get worried if im late! 

CG: OH.

CG: OKAY.

AC: :33 < but ill talk to you soon, ok? :)) 

CG: ALRIGHT. AND I HAD A QUESTION.

CG: DO YOU THINK WE COULD MEET UP SOMETIME. 

AC: :33 < *ac would love that!*

CG: GREAT. THAT’S GREAT. 

AC: :33 < *ill talk to you when i get to eqs hive ac tells karkitty*

CG: OKAY. I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER THEN.

 

 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] –**

* * *

 

“Equius!” she squeals, before pouncing on her moirail as he opens the door. She kisses his cheeks multiple times, not caring about his stutters and the beads of sweat trailing down his face. She hugs him tightly, both of them still sprawled on the floor. “You are the best meowrail ever!” 

He smiles down at her, something he doesn’t do often — something that is, so far, only reserved for her. “I take it everything went well with Vantas.”

“Yes!” she says, hugging him even tighter. She considers telling him how much of a dumbass he was for the way he delivered, but she decides against it. She was not one to be ungrateful. “Thank you, Eq.”

“You are welcome.” A pause. “You tell me when he is unsatisfactory to you and I will hurt him beyond his wildest imagination.” 

“Eww!” 

**Author's Note:**

> so i honestly don't know what happened here this was supposed to be equius/karkat getting it AWN with nepeta being a voyeur and it turned into katnep fluff so you're welcome


End file.
